A circulation cooler for vacuum distillation apparatus that is designed and operates in this way has become known from German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 32 48 501, and has proven valuable in use. However, it would be advantageous to be able to improve the cooling and condensation functions of this prior device.